


I shall be loyal to the nightmare of my choice.

by Mercy22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is no good man, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal alec, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Police Officer Magnus, Sexual Content, Soulmates, dark!Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy22/pseuds/Mercy22
Summary: MAIN PAIRING:MalecAlec is one head of the big Five Families which are the five major New York City organized crime families of the Italian American Mafia. Lightwood is a name everyone knows, everyone fears badly.Magnus is a Police Officer who is married to Camille, but one day he drunk too much and ended on the chouch from no other then  Alec Lightwood.Once a Lightwood wants something, he gets it. No matter what.not beta-read.





	I shall be loyal to the nightmare of my choice.

**Author's Note:**

> **I introduce quick the familiar Mafia hierarchy:**
> 
> **Boss (Capofamiglia)** : Alec  
>  **Underboss (Sotto Capo)** : Jace  
>  **Avisor (Consigliere)** : Maryse

### A willing participant in a game of cat and mouse. I'm the mouse. bon appetit.

_This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same_  
First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray  
We went from nothing to something liking to loving  
It was us against the world now we just fucking 

Finally Alec had a night for himself and his siblings, after years under his partens Maryse and Robert Lightwood, he finally took over the family business. In Fact, there were one of the Five Familys of the Italian American Mafia, who controls New York City. He is very proud of his family, he likes the power he has, the danger of it. The thrill of the kill. Beside this, it was always his duty to took over the familia. After his Father accident last year, he had no other choice then to show everyone why they should not mess with the Lightwoods. His father was a good soul, a man of honor, but in the end that cost's him his head... so Alec had decided he burn his enemys to the ground. They call him the cruel _Capofamiglia_.

The Lightwood crime family operates mainly in Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, Staten Island, and Long Island. The family also maintains influence in The Bronx, New Jersey, Westchester County, Connecticut, Grand Rapids, Michigan, Florida, and Los Angeles. Mainly they work with smuggling, human trafficking and money laundering. For Alec it was good in the moment, not enough, but okay. They would expand later, he promised himself. 

But at the Moment he let everything fall back in his mind, he wasnt here for work, he was here because of his siblings. Jace and Isabella demaned he need to get out, he need to have fun every now and then and who was Alec that he could contradict? He love his adopted brother and his little sister,everytime they smile it comfordet him, grounded him a little. That is the magic of family he thinks. Beside of that... his Family could a little bit too much for him, Izzy is a drama queen when she want something... actually when she wants _anything._ Even the small thing like a drink. Jace on the other hand was a charming prince, with his blond hair and blue eyes he fit perfect in that role, but even from him he needs time out. Just like know. Alec sat alone in a dark corner of the club, well... his club. 

He smiled a little bit while he looks at the dance floor, he was searching for his family members, looking instinctively and a little overprotective if they are allright. He spotted Jace at the bar, talking to a girl with red hair, smiling with all his charme at her. Nothing that sets Alec on alarm, he himself smiles at that sight. It was such a _Jace thing_ to do. Charming girls in his bedroom, letting his flirty nature out, at teenagers he would looked at the women with a burning jealously in his eyes, but that was all in the past. He was a grown man now, allready over this little crush on his adopted little brother. Today, it would be weird to think of him as something other then a brother. He shuffled his thoughts quickly, to distract yourself he let his eyes wander to search for Izzy.

He needs a while to find her, but in the end he spottet her on the dance floor, moved rhythmically to every beat, totally focused on her own, with a smile on her face that let every guy around her look in awe. She was a natural beauty, and everyone could see it in the way the danced. He wonders what typ of a guy win her heart over, ... what typ of a guy would he und Jace let alive? Tricky Question.

While he was tinking about that question, someone dared to sit next to him. He blinked a little bit confused, his mouth is faster then his brain and eyes... so he looks angry to his side. "What the fuck are you doing here?", he almost shoutet to this... thing near to him. A few seconds later when the men come to focus, he saw a ... a beautiful man there. 

The men has brown skin, is tall and has a lean figure and broad shoulders. He is absolutly handsome, with high cheekbones, dark black hair, and slanted eyes, highlighting his Asian heritage. He wears all kinds of make-up, such as glitter around his eyes, lipstick, and ... was that nail polish on his hands? His outfit however, catches his eyes next, it includes a tailored jacket made from, he suppose, exquisite materials over a busily-printed button-down shirt. It looks just so... _right_ on him. His face shows nothing but pure confidence, his dark eyes shine a little bit fuzzy, he was obviously drunk, and Alec kicks himself mentally for his quick snap at him. 

"Fuck is indeed the right word for that. I mean, why is she doing this to me? Always so critical? I'm doing everything to her you know? I've got the right job, i buy her flower then and now, i dont even have really contact to other women besides Catarina. I even try to cook, but i admin that is just horrible at the moment... but i show effort for our marriage. I hate it ... just... jus-t ... why i'm not good enough?", his voice was so melodious, that he listen to her without realizing from what exactly the stranger is talking about. If he is honest, he didnt really care at all, he just wanted that comforting voice in his ears, muming something... _anything._

While the stranger was talking, the criminal leaned with his back into the red leather seat, his arms both stretched out on both sides of the sits, one of them behind the newcomer. He knew he should probably say something, but if he is honest, he doesn't really want to. The Asian mess next to him looks like a wonderful employment for the evening, maybe his siblings would give it some rest that he at last flirt a little bit. Even if its a taken man, even if he hate it to speak to strangers in his privat time. This one, however, looks interesting. 

He always knew he liked man over women, but in his kind of job he struggled very much with his sexuality, everyone would have seen him as a weak gay lord who could be easly overpowered. So he kept his secret the first time of his adult life for himself, only after he had the right measure of respect, he felt confident enough to come out of before his people. Izzy and Jace knew it since he was a teenager, but the rest of the familia was taken by suprise at that. To his luck, nobody saw it as a weakness, since his reputation was perfectly cruel and impenetrable. Everyone knew who would mess with him, dies from his hands, it was a simple fact. 

So while he stared at the dark eyes from the stranger he felt a smile creep up his face, he looked so hopeful, so delicious vulnerable, giving Alec so easly the power to destroy him with his innocent question. What a good man he must be, the criminal thinks amused. After a moment he noticed he was just staring at the eyes from his stranger, who waited so patient for his answer, that Alec had mercy with him. 

"You are good enough. From what i've heard you are even perfect. Maybe her problem is not your spoiling, maybe you are bad in bed?", his own voice was deep and rough, even more from the alcohol and the cigarette he had a few minutes ago. The glittery man looked very suprised, maybe his answer was not that what he expected? He saw the man open his mouth, but soon enough he closed him again. It was obvious that he was thinking and maybe he putted the wrong thought in this beautiful mind. He always knew he was not good with words, or at... jokes at all. Damed. 

A little nervous now he studied his face, searching for an answer, but nobody could read a man he didn't even know, which he decided he would change in time. So Alec leaned a litte bit forward, anxious to have already destroyed the conversation before it could start properly. He searched with his eyes after a waiter, with two shows of hands, he signals him they needed more alcohol. After that he glanced back at the man beside him, waiting for him to decide if he wanted to go on or just leave him behind. _Please don't._

He was so relieved when he heard that soft chuckle beside him, the dark eyes from him were so warm and open, like a fireplace on winter days. He wished he could see the colour properly, were there dark brown? Or hazel like his? By the time he was practically starved for his answer to his blunt humour, he licked his lips and waited for the drunken one beautiful voice next to him. He hasnt been disappointed.

"What a sad idea, my dear friend..." , Alec however, doesnt liked the sound of the word _'friend'_ in relation with him. He couldnt stop himself to correct that fault immediately. "Its Alec.", he told him right in the middle of the sentence, again he shows just how bad his social skills are. He sighed and waved his hand. "I'm sorry, please go on.", but the man bevore him smiled only clam, as when Alec nothing done. 

"Im Magnus and maybe your through was right, she even suggested to me once she would like to have a threesome with another man... but okay yea im bisexual and all... but it was so... so rude from her to think that was a free ticket to get a threesome. I'm absolutly not okay with that, i- ... i don't like to share in bed. But ... oh man! You aren't Ragnor!" , he almost shoutet his eyes wide open and a hand over his mouth. Clearly he had come to his senses, much to Alecs disappointed, but the small word _bisexual_ let ihm twitch the corner of his mouth, this man... no _Magnus_ , he corrected himself mentally, gets from one second to another more and more interesting. Anyway he liked his name, it suit him well, also he couldn't wait to use him, how good it would feel to just roll him off hit tonuge. The thought of it created a warm bubbling from his head to his finger tips, it was all consuming, new but... in a good way. 

" _Magnus._ I have no problem to be your Ragnor replacement for that night, maybe a new opinion might help you with your problem...i mean your wife. I think we should talk about the basics, what is her name? How did you met? Mhm... " ,he leaned a little bit to the shorter one, deepend his voice and whispered in his ear. "How's the sex?" ,when he leaned away, he saw a light blush on the ears from Magnus at that question. Maybe it was a combination at the intimate closeness from him and the meaning of his words, but Alec liked that reaction towards him a lot, and much to his pleasure he could spot a litte bit glitter even on the neck from the taken man. He let his eyes roam over the good dressed body from Magnus, biting his lip by doing it, maybe.. yeah maybe he was a littel bit evil there, but he coulden't stop himself to play with this innocent guy. 

By the time the waiter gets to them, placed two drinks in front of them on a small table. One of this was a normal whiskey-glas with the favorite bourbon from Alec, of course the barman knew his special liking and for Magnus there was a cocktail, the same he had before he suppose. That short distraction gave Alec the time to just stare at the man, looking for something ... anything just because he liked the trought of it to remember as much as he can from Magnus once he isn't available anymore. 

His skin looks so smooth, so... so inviting to touch, like it was made for it to catch Alecs interest. He cruled his fingers in the red leather of the sofa, stopped himself from reaching for him, but the urge to do it was almost stressful. Why was this man taken _and_ unhappy with his choosen wife? It makes the thing for Alec even more complicated, he was clearly attracted to this man. Normally he would just take what he wants, didn't need to hold back, but with this one he needs patience. He shouldn't think so about a forgiven man,he knows that, but Alec's morality was quit different then from the most people. 

"T-hat _err..._ , i mean. Camille, her name is Camille Belcourt." 

"The Actor? The _Camille Belcourt?_ " , know he was suprised. Camille was a Name everybody knows, she is one of the sexiest women in the world, rich, beautiful, talended, and her husband is a quite a catch and yet what he hears they are unhappy with each other. What a suprise, but being a top star on the marked have also his drawbacks. Why he hasn't ever seen Magnus on TV yet? 

"Yes, the one and only. Oh sweet Jesus, please don't tell anyone about that, okay? _Please_. She might kill me when something coming out to the press and i can't take responsible for this evening, this was a bad idea. _Fuck_." he mutters to himself. The Capofamiglia just smiles and drank his Bourben in one go, then he just stand up and smiles to the man on the red leather sofa. "Okay, and now stand up, it's time to go home. We can share a cap." It was out of question that Magnus say 'no' to his decision, besides in his state contradict wasn't an option. So the honest man stood up like he told him and followed Alec out of the club. Out there, he just leaves a little message to Jace and Izzy on their phones that he heads already home. After that they both don't needed long to find a cap that they drive back home. 

Technically they just drive straight to Alec's Penthouse because he certainly wouldn't let Magnsu out of his sight right now, it's too soon and he needed the security that this man will return to him. He had a strange feeling in his belly, like some kind of... bubbleing that he needed to follow, to _explore._ He can't help himself, the longer Magnus just talk to him, let his voice his mind ensnare, the more he felt relaxed, even grounded and highly exiticed for the next few words that may escape that mouth. It's new and so fresh, it's just a _fucking_ drive in a hideous cap, but it's all consuming. Light and full of laughts, Magnus is easy to talk to because he is quite an exquisite talker himself. He's doing it with his hole body, uses his hands in a elegant way so Alec can't look away from them, makes all this different sounds with his lips, it's funny to be with him. Alec likes it, like _a lot_. His mind just graps every little information about him and hid everything in small drawers, so he could later build a puzzle from it, but... it's not enough, far from it. He needed more. 

The cap stand still, Magnus in his drunken state just head out and Alec followed after him, was greeted with a questioning look. "It't my Penthouse, you mentiont that this evening was a little bit spontaneous, so it would be better when you don't go drunken home.", of course it wasn't better that he stayed away all night, but Alec just didn't care about that, he wanted that man near to him, so he keep him. Simply conclusion. Besides, drunken Magnus was really easy to boss around, he even smiles sweet and grateful up to him. What a truly good man he is, too bad Alec will exploit that. 

Finally he had Magnus in his home, after two security lines, after all he was a wanted man and Magnus could be an undercover agent, he managed to get this half-stranger here in the lions cave. The familiar smell of his own home rubs the last tension out of his mind, he saw absolutly relaxted to Magnus who just looks at everything with big eyes. He knew his home was quite an eye-catcher, but somehow he dosen't liked the feeling to be... be ignored. Was he really jealous of his own home? It seems so. His belly just bold at that sight, his chest just screaming to _his_ man to lay his eyes back to him. It only took a few seconds before he had all his attention back to him, but it was bearly to much. God he needed to calm down, that wasn't normal, he wasn't a teenager who just saw his crush for the first time, that's what he told himself for that moment. Maybe it was just the alcohol that pull him so hard to Magnus, in the morning it... it will just be gone. _How sad._

"I take the couch, i suppose?" Magnus mumurs tired to him, his ringed fingers makes silent sounds when he reached out his arm to point to those. Alec waved his head. 

"No." , and with this short anwer he just led him to the master room, he... he just wanted to see how Magnus would look on his black sheets, this is the only chance he get... _for a long time,_ something dark in his mind wispered. It was the same voice that makes poeple cry when he talk to them, lucky Magnus he can't hear them. So why should he deny himself that magnificent sight? Alec never was good with restraint, maybe that was ist that makes everything with this guy so thrilling. The forbidden man, .... which sounded like some erotic novel in his ears. 

"Take that. You look like you really need it." , he smiles to him and got one straight back. He could get used to this soft look, this deep brown eyes and that good dressed body. "Thank god, i could kiss you for that. I would probably die tomorrow from backache.", he sighed relieved. _Yes._ Was all that Alec could throught, because he wanted to kiss that man, so so badly right now. He could only suppress that because Magnus suddenly move and fall on his bed, crawled into the sheets, and after a few seconds he heard soft snores from that spot. Well... that was an impressive instand coma sleep. 

A few seconds later the boss of one of the five families moves finally, just sets beside Magnus, looking at this man he knew for a few hours by now. He smiles to himself at that sight, he seemd just so right in his bed, like he belong here in his home, like he was an important part of it that he finally found. With a dry mouth he reached with his fingers out, stroke the black hair gently like he is afraid that the beautiful man could wake up. This type of feeling was just so new to him, this side of himself saw only his siblings, but ... but this was a stranger! It should shake him to the core, but nothing like that happend he just sat here, craves a man who is taken to a famous star and trys to unterstand himself. Maybe thats the reason why he leaned down and ghosts with his lips over the one from the sleeping half-stranger. 

What he didn't expect was his own reaction of that, that his whole body gets on fire with something thathe couldn't describe. It was everywere, a strong pulling, a breathtaking shiver on his skin. It feels so senitive, a small kiss, like with that everything was just settlet, the destiny already written, there was no going back, just... just that feeling that Alec could hunt. _It's not enough._ Again that dark voice in his mind are wispering in his ear, tell him what he should do. And Alec smiles at that, again he wasn't a good man. 

After an hour, he lay next to Magnus, in his hand a golden ring with the small initials C.B. & M.B.

How unhappy he had lost him, and how horrible he had after a night out a hickey on his shoulder. Poor Camille. 

_________


End file.
